Name
by shadowmistx98
Summary: It sure feels nice to have someone call you by your first name.


**Yo, shadowmist here!**

**So, I've been rewatching Xiaolin Showdown (this was the first cartoon I ever watched) so I was in the mood to make fanfic about it.**

**Actually, feels nice to have someone call you by your name. It's good to know that someone acknowledges you for being... Just there XD ****Anyway, this is the first XS fanfic I've written so I don't think this is quite as good. Kinda sucks since I'm trying to grasp their personalities, especially Kimiko's snce this is written in her POV XD But I think it's okay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

I woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty and craving for a glass of water. Getting up, I blindly walked through the dark hallways of the temple.

Just so I wouldn't scare myself from paranoia, I thought about my first days here in this place.

_Great._

That was the first (sarcastic) thing that came into mind when I arrived at the Xiaolin temple.

Who wouldn't freak out? I was the only girl there! I would expect another one but nooo. I, Kimiko Tohomiko, was the only girl among the chosen by Master Fung to train at the temple. It was flattering but still...

I didn't think I can make friends with them that easily. Clay Bailey, the big guy cowboy from Texas. Omi the young monk originally from the temple. And Raimundo Pedrosa, the guy from Brazil. So I usually resorted to calling Keiko, my best friend from Japan.

It was awkward to say at least. Even after Omi's first Xiaolin Showdown with that creep, Jack Spicer, I was still skeptic about talking to them. I mean, I had small talks with them before but it was always so formal.

Then days after that, Omi and Clay started talking to me about non-training stuff, calling me 'Kimiko'. It was a bit stunning for me since in Japan, calling someone by their first name meant closeness or good friendship.

It was also kind of sweet to know that I was accepted. Well, at least by the two them.

Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa, the Brazilian guy with a cocky and over-confident attitude, doesn't seem so.

Sure, he would talk to me. If he had pranks on his mind. The nerve!

Heck, he doesn't even call me by my name or even my last name! Then again, I don't know if he even knows my name!

And if he did talk to me, he would address me as 'girl'.

Just as so as the time when I hit him after turning off Omi's game.

"Geez, you hit hard girl!" was what he said with his Brazilian accent. And he still refers to me as such.

Okay, I think that's enough reminiscing 'cause the kitchen's right ahead.

I turned to enter the room but look at who I just found. Mr. Pedrosa was there, eating a sandwich.

He turned to look over at me as his cheek had a big bulge from the sandwich he was eating.

"Oh, hey," he greeted with a muffled voice.

Ew. Doesn't he know that he shouldn't talk when his mouth is full?

"Hey," I replied as I went to the fridge to fetch some cold water.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, audibly swallowing.

"Just thirsty," I answered, giving him small talk. Still though, I was surprised that he was talking to me without pranks in mind.

He snickered. I arched a brow.

"What?" I straightened my posture as I got the pitcher of water and closing the fridge. It was irritating for me to hear him like that.

"You talk small, girl," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. There he goes with that girl again.

Walking to where the glasses were, I took one and poured water in it. I groaned.

Raimundo stopped snickering. "Uh, something I said?"

"No," I glanced at him. "More like something you don't say."

Okay. I admit. I'm really bothered by the fact that he doesn't call me by my name while Omi, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung does.

"Uh, care not to be cryptic as Master Fung is?" he snickered again.

I decided not to answer and drank instead.

His snicker faded slowly and ended with a cough.

"Uh," I could hear him scratch his head. "Is there something wrong, Kim?"

I almost choked on water hearing that. 'Kim'? That's a first.

Turning my head to look at him, I asked. "What did you call me?"

He raised his arms in innocence. "Uh, 'Kim'?"

Silence filled the air for a few seconds until Raimundo broke it.

"Look, I can call you 'Kimiko' if you're not comfortable with K-!"

"It's not that!" I quickly cut him off. "It's just.. It's the first time you called me by my name. Let alone a nickname."

Raimundo shrugged. "Oh, really? I never noticed."

I rolled my eyes. So all this time he knew but never really bothered to call me that.

"I guess I don't get to spend much time with you to actually do that," he said.

I looked at him. "You know, in Japan, we always start to call people we just met by their last names. So, it really means a lot to me when I'm called by my first name."

Raimundo stared at me with a blank expression. I shifted as I became nervous with it. He then pounded his fist on his other hand.

"Ah, so that's what you're getting all worked up about! Me not calling you 'Kimiko' and all!" He pointed at me and started laughing as if I was a clown or something.

I slapped my face on the forehead and looked at him. "You were the only one not calling me that, so I figured you were the only one I couldn't get along with much."

He stopped and smiled at me. "You, me? Not get along? C'mon! We are the most likely to get along since you're the only technology-oriented person here in the temple."

I couldn't help but giggle with his statement. Well, he was right. Clay didn't have some tech stuff around from where he lived and most certainly Omi and the rest of the monks where isolated from it.

Raimundo stretched his arms out and yawned. "Well, it's been a long talk and it's pretty late."

He stood up and scratched his back. Making his way out of the kitchen, he turned to me one last time and waved. "Nice talking to you, Kimiko. We'll hang out tomorrow in training."

I smiled. "Yeah, g'night, Raimundo."

He disappeared from my line of sight.

Sure feels good to have someone know your name.


End file.
